


First Contact

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien!Viktor, First Contact, M/M, Sci-Fi AU, Technobabble Mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuuri wakes up on an alien planet, with Viktor as his only allowed direct contact.  They know how he got there, but not if it's safe to send him home the same way.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 18OI AU Week Day 7: Sci-Fi AU

The last thing Yuuri remembered was talking to JAXA about the strange lights that had just appeared in front of his spacecraft. They had no idea what Yuuri was looking at – they saw the lights, but there was no explanation for them. His memory cut off mid-sentence as he’d been trying to tell JAXA that one of the lights had just appeared right in front of him and he couldn’t avoid a collision.

Now, he was very clearly not in his ship. He was lying on something soft, covered in something warm, and the air was full of some unfamiliar floral scent. It felt more like a nest than the beds he was used to, with gently sloping sides. Yuuri was spared the trouble of figuring out how to get out of it when he realized he could barely move at all. Everything felt so heavy, so difficult to move, that just going back to sleep seemed like the best idea imaginable.

It probably would have worked if there wasn’t a hearty “Hello!” just as Yuuri was about gone. Yuuri blinked and tried to find the source of the voice. When his eyes focused, it was on the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. The face was human enough looking, and the body mostly okay, but the hair – no human he’d ever met had silver hair that gleamed like that. Then there was the tail. It was twitching back and forth, and occasionally trying to come toward Yuuri only to be snapped back before it could quite reach. “Please forgive language mistakes – I did my best to learn quickly. My name is Viktor. You are Yuuri?”

“Um… yes.” It wasn’t his language, it was English, but at least it was something Yuuri spoke fluently. Yuuri stared at the tail as it twitched toward him again. “Where am I? What happened?”

“Ah…” Viktor pulled up a stool and sat on it, trapping the tip of his tail underneath his rear. “Our scientists miscalculated. We sent out probes with the intent of teleporting other species’ probes to us, to analyze and determine whether to respond to. The probes were supposed to search for any sign of life, and if there were any, to avoid that object. We’ve recalled all of the others in the hopes of figuring out why it teleported your craft with you on it anyway. Quite frankly, you are very lucky to be alive; we don’t think it safe to return you the same way we took you.”

Yuuri leaned back against the nest. He was on an alien world with no way home. Phichit would never forgive him for this one, since he was supposed to be on the mission and would have loved the chance to explore a new culture and society. Badly-timed measles outbreaks and questions about his vaccination status meant that Yuuri got sent instead. “So what happens now?”

“Now I interrogate you.” Yuuri’s alarm must have shown, because Viktor hastened to add, “That may have been the wrong word. Questions. It was determined that with your ship in the shape it was in, if you couldn’t breathe our air you would be dead already, but we don’t know things like how often you need to eat, how much sleep you require, that sort of thing. For your safety as well as ours, we are going to keep you captive for a time, in case there are diseases that can transfer from our kind to yours. You’ll be allowed to talk to anyone you want through computers, but we can’t let you wander until we know it’s safe.”

“Okay,” Yuuri managed to get out. The way he was feeling, it didn’t matter if he was captive or not, did it. “Are you a doctor?”

“If you mean a medical doctor, no. First aid training, and I can follow a doctor’s instructions and let them see anything they want with a scanner, but I am not a doctor. If you mean the educational degree, then yes.” Viktor scooted a little closer. “Are you feeling ill? Do you need to talk to a medical doctor?”

Yuuri took a minute to assess himself. Nothing was in pain, he felt fine, except for the struggle to move and the tiredness. “I think I’m all right. If you don’t mind, though, I think the best thing for me to do is go back to sleep. If I don’t feel well after that, I’ll let you know.”

“Fair enough! Sleep well, Yuuri.” Viktor stood up and his tail immediately darted forward, petting Yuuri’s arm. “Sorry about that. Among my people, it’s a perfectly normal gesture of comfort, but between the risks of contact and the uncertainty about your tradition, I’m trying to keep it under control, but I’m not very good at it.”

“It’s fine. Hope you don’t get sick from it.” Yuuri yawned, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is multi-chapter, but it may be a while as I'd prefer to finish some of my older WIPs before focusing on this one (looks at poor neglected Wibbly-Wobbly).


End file.
